The Ballad Of Love And Hate
by crueltragedies
Summary: Elena is now the weakest of the weak. Partying, drugs and more have taken over her life. And the demons in her head are slowly killing her. What happens when a certain Damon Salvatore appears in her life? Will he save her? And will she happen to save him too in the long run?


There I was, walking through one of the very well known clubs in Mystic Falls. I have on a pair of Doc Martens, black ones to be exact, with a short black dress. It was an off the shoulder kind, a little sleezy but oh well. I also had several necklaces wrapping around me neck. Some were stupid fake chains, one had a cross on it, and another had a locket. Even though I was only 19, Caroline had gotten us both fake IDs that seemed to be easily used anywhere. I have no idea how that woman did it. But this club, _Lights_, I am more than familiar with. Ever since my parents died in that car accident a year ago, I've been going to this place. It always made me feel better, the drugs, the high bolting energy, the strong smell of alcohol and everything else.

So what if I wasn't the innocent little girl I once was who could blame me though? Losing your parents in a car accident you should have died in too does a lot to a girl. Caroline's laugh was blaring through my ears here and there. But it wasn't because of just anyone; she had to drag the guy she had met a few weeks back with them. His name was Klaus. I never liked him; I mean he was funny and pretty damn good looking. Like, if I had the chance to hop in his bed I would. She and Klaus had been getting too close lately, I'm not even sure if they were dating but they never could keep their hands off of each other so that had to count for something. Like right now, my eyes just happened to sneak over to see Klaus leaning her against the edge of the bar, his fingers teasing up her skirt. "Really? Getting frisky already? Fuck, you two are like cats in heat Jesus Christ." I say with a snappy tone, folding my arms together.

I don't mind Caroline hooking up with people, fuck; she always witnessed me basically having sex with some guys with our clothes on but tonight was supposed to be just girls. And maybe a few guys grinding up against us, no big deal. "I-I'm sorry." She managed to get out as he pecked the blonde's neck a few times. A small giggle came out of her mouth then grabbed his hand dragging him away, "Girl time when I'm done, promise Lena!" I just shook her head, "Fuck you too, Care!" I yelled, knowing they were already in the bathrooms. "Jesus." All I wanted to do tonight was to get fucked up, that's it.

So that's when I went towards the corner of the club where all of the drug dealers would hang out. I want some pills, acid, MDMA, anything would be great. I looked down into my bra where my money was stashed, shut up I forgot my purse okay. All of a sudden I felt a body bump into me, "Shit, I'm sorry." I looked up at the stranger, and let me tell you something. I was not expecting to see someone so, tall, dark and handsome. Cheesy but the truth. Looking up into those noticeable, sharp blue eyes made me feel weak already. What the hell was going on? I never got this nervous? Like, ever. He seemed to have been staring me down too, and then just nodded, letting me know it was fine then he walked away. Nice Elena, acting like a total little pussy in front of one of the sexiest men at this club.

I just shook my head and walked over to the corner, I ended up getting a hold of four happy pills, wasn't much but it was something. Without a care in the world, I threw them in my mouth swallowing them quickly. I have taken worse, so I wasn't afraid of something bad happening. I never was scared when it came to drugs. I knew more about them now then I do with my algebra class. All these happy pills would do is put me in a hell of a good mood. That's all I wanted, with Caroline and Klaus getting at it like bunnies and with no one else to hang out with for the night, it kind of put a damper on my mood. So this was good, hopefully. I looked down to put the rest of the money I had back into my bra, that's when I noticed my locket was missing. "Fuck. Please. No, this can't be happening. No."


End file.
